The present invention relates to a device for fixing a shield in a switch, said switch comprising an enclosure comprising a cylindrical part closed by two end parts forming covers, said enclosure housing two contacts extending axially inside the enclosure at least one of which contacts, called the movable contact, is connected to an operating mechanism and is mounted sliding between a closed position of the contacts and a position wherein the contacts are separated and cause interruption of an electric circuit, said cylindrical part being mechanically connected via its two free ends respectively to the two end covers and comprising one or more parts forming cylindrical insulators mechanically and axially connected to one another, and at least one protective shield being supported by a cylindrical ring fixed between two of the above-mentioned mechanically connected parts of the enclosure, at the level of the mechanical connection between these two parts.
The main purpose of these metal shields situated inside the ceramic insulator(s) is to protect the ceramic part(s) from condensation of metal vapors originating from the arcing phase produced between the contacts during breaking of the electric current.